For certain pharmaceutical applications, manufacturers need to process and mix expensive liquid drugs for testing and production using the lowest possible volume of fluid to save money. Current mixing devices operate by pumping the fluid to be mixed under high pressure through an assembly that includes two mixing chamber elements secured within a housing. Each of the mixing chamber elements provides fluid paths through which the fluid travels prior to being mixed together. The fluid paths at the discharge end of each of the mixing chamber elements mix with one another under high pressure, resulting in the high energy dissipation. As the fluid is more efficiently pumped through the fluid paths, the amount of energy dissipated and the thoroughness of the mixing of the fluid in the mixing chamber increases. Due to the geometry of the fluid paths, current mixing chambers have increased flow resistance and therefore decreased exit fluid flow rates. As a result, these mixing chambers require higher energy and pressure at the input of the mixing chamber to overcome the flow inefficiencies and achieve acceptable mixing conditions.